Arthur Weasley y el circuito secreto
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Molly está cansada de que Arthur la deje plantada en sus citas. Y decide averiguar que trama. Lo que descubre la dejara anonadada, furiosa y con sed de venganza. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Arthur Weasley y el circuito secreto**

* * *

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"**_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. ¿Creen que estaría aquí si no fuera así?_

_**He elegido la lista de "situaciones absurdas" y lo que me ha tocado ha sido:** _

_"Arthur se trae algo entre manos y Molly está empezando a cabrearse por los continuos desplantes de su novio. Se las ingenia para pedirle el viejo elfo a su tía Muriel Prewett y le ordena que siga a su novio. Cuando Molly descubre que los últimos desplantes de sus citas se debe a que Arthur anda creando un circuito muggle de electricidad, planea la peor de las venganzas."_

* * *

—¿Sabes Annie? Arthur ha estado extraño estos últimos días. No habla, cada vez que lo veo está distraído, no sé qué le pasa —dijo Molly, con cara de consternación a su amiga, Annabeth Wood.

—Pero Molly, no debe ser tan grave. Arthur siempre ha sido distraído. Simplemente debe estar agobiado con su trabajo —respondió Annabeth.

—Puede ser, pero tengo un presentimiento de que es algo más. Está demasiado extraño. Además antes llegaba temprano del Ministerio, ahora tarda una hora más en llegar. Todo es muy raro.

—Molly, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Annabeth—. Si es algo grave, Arthur te lo dirá. Por algo salen juntos, ¿no?

—Sí, no lo sé —repuso Molly con la mirada perdida—. Si sucede algo más te avisaré con una lechuza ¿está bien?

—Está bien Molly. Solo relájate. Ahora tengo que irme a casa. Percy me espera.

Se saludaron, prometiéndose volver a verse y contarse todo y, con un sonoro chasquido, Annabeth desapareció.

Annabeth Wood era la mejor amiga de Molly desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Ambas tenían la misma edad, pero Molly estaba en Gryffindor y Annabeth en Ravenclaw. De todas formas eso no importó a la hora de volverse amigas. Eran muy unidas, casi como hermanas. Annabeth fue la primera que se enteró que a Molly le gustaba Arthur y Molly fue la dama de honor en el casamiento de Annabeth y Percy. En fin, su amistad era única.

Pero ahora, Molly estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que algo le sucedía a Arthur. Algo extraño. Estaba distraído, callado, casi ni comía. Desaparecía casi todos los días y volvía cansado y sin ganas de nada.

Molly dejó de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Arthur. Hoy sería su aniversario. _Ya nueve meses_, pensó. _Es mucho tiempo_. No importaba lo raro que estuviera su novio, no se olvidaría de su aniversario. Disfrutarían de una agradable cena en casa de Molly como tenían previsto.

* * *

Horas más tarde Molly estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa con su mejor vestido puesto, furiosa. Habían pasado más de dos horas y Arthur no había aparecido. ¿Qué, acaso ella no era importante? ¿La estaría engañando? _¿Me estará engañando? ¿Sería capaz? Siempre le ha parecido linda Cindy Davis. Oh, Merlín, ese idiota verá._

* * *

—Oh, tía Muriel, por favor. Préstame a Wookie. Te lo suplico tía.

—No, niña, los elfos no son para jugar —dijo Muriel Prewett sin mirarla. Molly había llegado a la casa de su tía para suplicarle que le prestara a su elfo doméstico.

—No lo quiero para jugar tía. Ya no tengo siete años. Tengo diecinueve —resopló Molly con cansancio. Llevaba cuarenta minutos intentando convencer a su tía de que le prestara al elfo.

—Mira, Molly —la voz de tía Muriel se suavizó un poco—, dime para que lo quieres y si considero que tienes una buena causa te lo daré.

—Mira, tú conoces a Arthur, mi… novio —Molly titubeó al decir la palabra. Arthur no le caía bien a Muriel—. Bien, me ha dejado plantada en nuestro aniversario y necesito a Wookie para que lo siga y saber que está haciendo.

—Umm, interesante. Es digno de una telenovela —murmuró la anciana señora—. Te lo prestaré —Molly sonrió con alegría—, a condición de que si ese traidor a la sangre te hace sufrir me dejes enviarle un vociferador.

—¡Tía Muriel! ¿Qué cosas dices? Es mi novio, no le puedes hacer eso —se detuvo, pensativa, y al momento esbozó un sonrisita siniestra—. Pero si llega a suceder algo te avisare y le enviaras cuarenta vociferadores.

* * *

—Mira Wookie, ¿tú conoces a Arthur? —preguntó Molly, sentada en una silla de su casa.

—Wookie cree conocer al novio de la sobrina del ama. Wookie piensa que es el amable señor con cabello pelirrojo al que el ama trató de "traidor a la sangre" —respondió el elfo con voz monocorde.

—Muy bien, Wookie, ese es. Ahora, te tengo que pedir que lo sigas a todos lados. A su trabajo, a su casa, a donde sea. Pero que no te vea y tú no le hables, ¿está bien?

—Wookie entiende, pero sigue sin saber porque quiere la amita que haga eso —repuso el elfo, con su voz apagada.

—Las razones son complicadas Wookie, quizás algún día te las explique. Ahora ve a buscarlo. Y recuerda: no te tiene que ver ¿eh?

El elfo asintió. Hizo una reverencia y con un sonoro "crack" desapareció.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Molly no tuvo ni noticias de Arthur ni de Wookie. Ambos estaban como desaparecidos, pero ella sabía que pronto sabría qué era lo que Arthur escondía. No se equivocaba.

Cuatro días después de encomendarle la misión, Wookie apareció en la cocina de la casa de Molly. Esta casi saltó de la alegría al verlo y se dispuso a escuchar al elfo.

—La amita ha pedido que siga a Arthur Weasley y Wookie ha hecho eso. El señor Weasley suele ir al Londres Muggle a comprar cosas muggles y luego va al cobertizo de su casa a…

—¿Comprar cosas muggles? Ese maldito fanático. Gracias Wookie, puedes volver con tía Muriel —lo interrumpió Molly. Se puso un abrigo y sin pensarlo mucho, desapareció hacía la casa de Arthur.

Apareció en la puerta de "La Madriguera". Molly sabía que el cobertizo estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa y se dirigió hacia allí, lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Lo primero que pudo sentir fue un fuerte olor a chamuscado, seguido por un grito de alegría, que Molly dedujo que era de Arthur.

Con cuidado se acercó al cobertizo y abrió la puerta. Lo que vió no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza en varios meses.

Arthur, con el pelo chamuscado y electrizado, sostenía en la mano un cilindro de metal, muy pequeño, y sonreía de una forma un poco demente. Una sonrisa que se desdibujó al ver a Molly en la puerta.

—¡Arthur Septimus Weasley! —bramó Molly—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Um, Molly, verás…

—Ver, ¿ver qué, Arthur? Me has dejado plantada por ir a comprar cosas muggles. Al menos dime que tienes una razón inteligente para haberte olvidado de nuestro aniversario —repuso ella, furiosa.

—Pero Molly, esto es increíble. He creado un circuito de _eclecticidad_.

—¿Un… circuito de _eclecticidad_? —murmuró Molly entre dientes, intentando contener la furia.

—Sí, Molly. Después de varias semanas he creado algo que produce _eclecticidad_.

—¿Y eso qué diablos es, Arthur? —preguntó la pelirroja, señalando el cilindro que Arthur tenía en la mano.

—¿Esto? Se llama _batería_. Sirve para que los artefactos_ eclécticos_ funcionen.

—Mira, Arthur, explícame que estás haciendo, ahora mismo —chilló furiosa Molly. No lo podía creer. Arthur la había dejado plantada por un estúpido artefacto muggle.

Con paciencia y amabilidad, y un poco de miedo, para que negarlo, Arthur le fue explicando en lo que estaba trabajando. Le mostró los tres cables, a los que previamente les había sacado el material aislante, y como los había atado. Le explico como la lamparita iba sujeta al portalámparas y como había recortado un pedazo de cartón con una tijera para usarlo de enchufe.

—… Llegaste justo cuando iba a atar uno de los cables a un polo de la batería. ¿Sabías que los muggles tienen muchos tipos de baterías? —preguntó Arthur, con entusiasmo—. Ahora tendría que…

—No, Arthur, no tienes que hacer nada —dijo lentamente, Molly—. Me has dejado plantada por un estúpido artefacto muggle. Me vengaré, Arthur. Ya verás. Desearás no haberme plantado.

—Pero, Molly querida… —tartamudeó Arthur.

—No digas nada. Adiós —y sin más, desapareció.

—Molly —suspiró Arthur. Tenía que prepararse. Conocía a Molly, y sabía que no se detendría hasta vengarse—. ¿Por qué diablos, se me ocurrió que le gustaría un circuito _ecléctico_ por nuestro aniversario?

* * *

—No imaginé que Molly fuera tan violenta —suspiró Arthur, con una triste sonrisa. Molly había cumplido su promesa. Se había vengado. Y ahora Arthur estaba en la casa de los hermanos de Molly, Fabian y Gideon, para contarles lo que su hermana había hecho.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho mi hermana? —preguntó Gideon, desesperado.

—Sí, Arthur. Lo único que has dicho en veinte minutos fue "no imaginé que Molly fuera tan violenta". ¡Habla, Arthur! ¿Qué ha hecho? —chilló Fabian.

Arthur los miró. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Recordó lo que había sucedido. Cayeron unas lagrimitas. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y suspiró de nuevo, más fuerte. Al final se decidió a hablar.

—Lo que hizo Molly fue… —Fabian y Gideon lo miraron expectantes—. Fue…

—¿Qué diablos hizo? —gritó Gideon, ya harto.

—Destruyó mi circuito de _eclecticidad _muggle —susurró Arthur. Y se largó a sollozar.

Fabian y Gideon largaron sendas carcajadas.

—¿Y por eso lloras, Arthur? —dijo Fabian, intentando no derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas de risa, por supuesto.

—No se rían. ¡Insensibles! —gritó Arthur, dejando de llorar—. Era algo importante. Se lo quería regalar a Molly.

—Pues, díselo a Molly si era para ella. Verás que se arrepiente. Nosotros la conocemos bien —dijo Gideon, con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que me perdonará? ¿Y qué se arrepentirá? —preguntó Arthur con escepticismo—. ¿Ustedes están bromeando?

—Por supuesto que no, Arthur —Gideon fingió desmayarse, causando una risita del Weasley—. Sabemos cómo es Molly, solo ve y dile que era para ella y que lamentas mucho no haberte presentado a su aniversario. Y listo.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Arthur pensó y repensó. Le dio vueltas al asunto, intentando detectar si los gemelos Prewett le habían dicho una mentira. O si era una verdad. ¿Debería decirle a Molly?

Decidió callarse. Y no decirle nada a Molly. No confiaba mucho en ese par de pelirrojos con mirada pícara. Y tampoco confiaba en que Molly no lo reprendería. O aún peor que no lo dejara. Así que decidió callarse y dejar pasar el tiempo. Al final Molly dejó de ser Prewett para ser una Weasley, así que no estuvo tan mal no decirle nada.

Pero claro que no sabía que Fabian y Gideon le habían dicho a su hermana que el circuito era para ella. Por eso se sorprendió cuando un día encontró en su cobertizo, un circuito de _eclecticidad_ totalmente armado. Y mientras "jugaba" a encender y apagar la lamparita, Molly lo miraba con ternura desde la ventana.

* * *

_Bien, no tengo mucho para decir, solo que me ha costado bastante. No porque fuera complicado, sino porque soy muy vaga. LOL. Al final lo he terminado. Ah, y sí Annabeth Wood está casada con Percy, obviamente tenía que cambiarle el apellido a Annabeth, para que no se notara mi gran fanatismo por Percy Jackson, pero creo que no lo he logrado disimular. _

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribir esta historia a mí... Juli :D_

_Venga, deja un review. :D_


End file.
